


Lost Love - Xali’s Rarepair week #1

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: Dream Rarepair Week 2020? Dec 21-28 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dream is dating Sam and Punz, Fluff, Healthy Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Healthy Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Healthy Relationships, High School, I HAVE 6 FICS NOW 7 with that tag, Jealous gogy and sapnap, Jealousy, Light Angst, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Niki and Puffy are Dreams mom friends, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, SO, Sam and punz arent dating each other tho, TELL ME I DIDNT PRACTICALLY MAKE THAT TAG, This has like barely anything to do with the SMP, i just love Dreams dynamics with punz and sam, its poly, past Dreamnotnap, so cute, tell me Dream does not scream polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: I wanted Sam and Punz with Dream Poly, let me know if Sam or Punz are uncomfortable with shipping since I looked but couldn’t find anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Series: Dream Rarepair Week 2020? Dec 21-28 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068701
Comments: 10
Kudos: 332





	Lost Love - Xali’s Rarepair week #1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a violet evergarden AU. Badass women are great, so I’m debating on having Genderbent Dream as Violet or maybe Niki.  
> ——————————————-
> 
> I made it a Rarepair week. Well I guess pairs.

Punz, Sam, Niki and Puffy all waited near their High School entrance for the last missing member of their tight knit group, (Well on Punz, Sam and Dreams side, Niki was a social butterfly and Puffy generally well respected and liked.) The rain coming down hard.

Class was delayed a bit for Teachers to get ready and prepared, so most were in the halls hanging in groups.

The Doors flew open catching the attention of those near it.

The figure keeping those eyes on him all too easily, Light Brown hair, easily arguably classified as Dirty Blonde was dripping wet and clung to the pretty freckled face, straight from the rain.

A slightly see through (Because of the rain) White button up clung to lean skin, generic black thick leggings clung to well muscled thighs as gloved hands pressed on the figures legs, shiny black polish gleaming with wetness.

Sam was the first to move, his large hoodie- The 6”7 Giant one of the few able to lend his Hoodie to Dream who slid it on, thanking the taller male graciously.

“Thanks,” Dream said, hands already distracted and pulling out a hairbrush from who knows where and brushing his hair, his familiar movements being disrupted as Punz grabbed the brush to smooth out the rest of Dreams hair.

A few groups went back to their conversations but George and Sapnaps group didn’t, since the mentioned two were Dream’s Ex’s and the others Ex-Friend’s who he had grown apart with since then.

“Are they...” Sapnap began, “Dating.” George finished, watching with almost Envy when Dream’s usual piercing stare and blank expression melted into something softer as he looked at his 4 friends, well 2 boyfriends and 2 friends.

“I’m happy for the muffin head,” Bad said softly, the others looking incredulously at him, “What?!” Bad looked annoyed for a moment, “I’ve known Dream as long, if not a bit longer than Sapnap here has and he deserves happiness,” The others agreed with that, George and Sapnaps agreement much more quiet.

Meanwhile Puffy and Niki scolded Dream in their dubbed, ‘Motherly Tone’ as Dream rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Punz and Sam beside him with a light flush on their faces.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” Niki shook Dream gently, having to reach up a bit to shake him by his shoulders, Dream pouted at the two “You didn’t tell me for weeks when you got together, I was planning on telling you soon, since we really only set up boundaries and stuff last week.”

That seemed to sate the two for now, who had turned on Sam and Punz giving them a searching look as they paled.

Niki and Puffy were scary when they defended their friends.

Dream watched on softly as he felt the burning stares of his Ex’s, he remembered when they broke up under the accusation of him cheating, that in turn making him lose most if not all his old friends and until Punz, Sam, Niki and Puffy (The four being in a different grades, Niki in Sophmore, Dream in Junior and the other three in Senior.) came along he was alone and had started... spiraling into some unhealthy habits.

A sudden overwhelming feeling of affection came over him, hugging Niki and Puffy tightly for a few seconds as they melted into the hug, since Dream had surprise hugged them many times in the past weeks, he let them go pressing a warm kiss on each of his boyfriends lips.

Dream tucked himself against Sam, the taller wrapping his arms around him.

He truly was happier with these 4.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt cute liked how Punz and Sam stayed with Dream still.
> 
> DREAMS MOTIVES FOR THE SMP ARE REVEALED.
> 
> He will do anything to have it be one big family, he doesn’t want countries cause that starts wars.
> 
> Dream isn’t the full villain man, everyone in the SMP has their time in the not so morally sound zone.


End file.
